Illusionist
by The Wayward Orphans
Summary: Arthur Kirkland will fight to the bitter, bloody end to keep his child, and himself safe from his mate. Even if it only happened once, he will never take that kind of treatment again, regardless of what others say. Omegaverse, Warnings: implied rape, tw domestic abuse, tw victim blaming.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I am a very bitter boy when it comes to fictional characters, and stories that make them very two dimensional.**

* * *

 _It had been two days since Arthur last saw his mate, and the bitter after taste in his brain when he referred to that wretched man- no._ _ **Monster**_ _._

 _The_ _ **monster**_ _had fucked him only once during his heat, after knocking him around because he forgot to call a fucking nanny to take their beautiful, perfect, sweet boy Peter away. After he had his fill, he up and left, leaving the omega to deal with a painful, but blessedly short heat._

 _Once he had gotten out of the mind-numbing state, he packed what he could and left his shared home, fleeing to the only place that was safe for him; temporarily at least._

* * *

"O-Oh mon dieu...what has _he done to you!_ " Francis, Arthur's life time best friend, cried in shock as he saw the look on his best friends face.

Arthur grimaced at the volume, gently rocking his two year old back to sleep as he stirred.

Francis had taken noticed and gave a quick apologetic look to the omega as he lowered his voice.

"Come, come, lie the petit garçon down so I can look at you."

Arthur nodded, slowly walking in, trying not to let his limp be any more visible than it already was, not ready to fully show the effect of the beating and rape he'd experienced by the monster. He carefully lowered his son onto the nearest couch, biting his lower lip fiercely in the pain that shot through his spine, protesting the movement. A quick peck of his forehead was given before he rose, still fighting back a pained whimper.

The alpha was ready to murder Arthur's mate after just seeing the man come to his door, reeking of desperation, fear, and protectiveness. He was careful in approaching Arthur, guiding him to the other couch in the home, offering a soft cushion for the bruised omega before rushing off to get a medical kit.

All the omega could actively think about at that moment was how he was going to protect his son from ever being taken away from him and given over to his father, and how in the bloody hell he was going to get a divorce and bond dissolvement from him.

* * *

 **It's like 1 in the morning here, i'm tired and I have to mentally prep myself for the longest summer. This is just anger writing, and Idk if it'll ever get an update, but yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fyi tho, leave reviews guys. Main reason why I never update, 'sides the fact that I lose interest and then get flooded with responsibilities, is that no one really leaves any reviews. I have no idea if anyone has any real interest in stories that I've put out and that just knocks any creativity from me.**

 **Tl;dr: leave reviews cuz I won't know what to do, and prob won't update again.**

* * *

Every knock on the front door caused the blond omega to jump, hairs on the back of his nape rose from anxiety and horror at the thought of his abuser showing up and take them back.

He promised on his life that he would die first before taking Peter back to that hell house.

Three days had passed by and he knew he would have to get moving soon lest he be captured again. A heavy sigh left him as he gazed to the smaller body, who was sleeping soundly, tucked close to him. Slowly, he left the bed and walked towards the nearby drawers and changed into a pair of shorts too big, and grabbed the smallest shirt that still hung off his small frame. Regardless of the fit, it was perfect for smothering out the disgusting scent of his mate.

The scent of honeysuckle and mint, with an edge of something he couldn't place flooded his nose. The tension in his body slid off in waves as the sense of comfort and most importantly, _safety,_ registered in his mind.

Soft patter of his sock clad feet were the only noise in the room as he made his way towards the kitchen. He followed the mouth watering scent of cinnamon and other spices, and slid into the spot that had a freshly brewed cup of tea. One sip was all he had to take in order to fly into a moment of pure bliss. For just one moment, he escaped from the horrible reality that surrounded him. For a moment, he was free.

Of course, as is the nature of realities cruelty, he had to return to the cage and his wings had been clipped.

"Arthur, it's been too long since you've last visited Berlin, has it not?"

The french accented voice jolted Arthur from his space, and caused a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...merely that it's been long since you've visited, right?" the alpha glanced from the stove towards the breakfast bar where Arthur sat.

"...Yes...but, why is that suddenly important? If you hadn't noticed, I'm going through something that's a _bit_ more bloody important than a trip to Germany," Arthur shot back, grip on the teacup tightening at the reminder of his precarious situation.

A tsk was all he received for a few moments as the taller blond flipped the pieces of toasting bread in the pan.

"I thought you were good at dissecting dialogue. Listen again; it's been very long since you've last visited _Berlin_ , oui?"

Arthur's face scrunched as he tried to decipher whatever Francis was trying to tell him behind that sentence. As he mulled over the accented part, his eyes had shot wide open and almost spat out his tea.

Berlin. Of course, Berlin!

He quickly drank his tea before speaking, and for the first in many days, a small, dull but still a spark nonetheless, shone in his eyes.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but Francis you're a genius."

* * *

 **Lol, reality gonna fuck with them real hard and real soon.**


End file.
